Fences
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: A songfic between Demeter and Bombi. T because I'm paranoid. Uh... That's it. xD


**Mmm. This is a little hard to explain. So I'll just say it's something I thought of while listening to Riot! (Paramore album) on a LONG drive. **

**And let'ssay Demeter and Bombi have been having problems... ^.^**

**So, incase you didn't catch that, the song is Fences by Paramore.**

**(I'm also going to be writing in third person P.O.V., which is something I don't do often. So if I put the word 'I' in somewhere, forgive me.)**

**

* * *

**

Demeter looked around her. She was sick of everything being so... so _perfect. _She wanted someone to act like a real person. For someone to treat her like she was a real person.

The white walls of the den she, Bombalurina, and the occasional tom shared suddenly seemed to annoy her. She began pacing around the den restlessly.

They'd been watching her. Demeter knew it. Jenny, Jelly, even Munkustrap, they'd all been watching her. Waiting for her ignorance to break down. Waiting for her to shut down. To stop living. Then she was sure they'd turn her into their rag doll. Truth was, yes, she'd gotten taken by Macavity. Yes, he had beaten her until she thought she wouldn't live through it. That was just the pure truth.

But Demeter was sick of everyone walking around her on eggshells because of it. Really, she was fine now. The kitten probably wouldn't bug her until maybe a week before it was born. What she wasn't fine with was how her sister constantly avoided her, especially when she compared it to how close they were before.

She couldn't take it. Jellicles, descended from Bast, also had the blood of Apollo in them. Bast had taken a human woman host, meanwhile Apollo had come down to earth from wherever Olympus was. He didn't tell Bast he was really Apollo. Then Bast had gotten really angry, as the two types of gods/goddesses were not supposed to mix like that.

But then, she'd taken a human host, and the result was the Jellicles. Half-human, half-cat. Demeter knew Jenny had the whole thing written down somewhere.

So, touching her Greek heritage once more, she began to sing. She could practically feel Apollo encouraging her.

_"I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls, and in the halls there're people lookin' through, the window and the door, they know exactly what we're here for."_

Then, blasted creature she was, Bombalurina waltzed into the room. And of course, also sharing the blood of Apollo, she could just hear that line and pick up the song instantly. _"Don't look up, just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be." _She sang to Demeter, a sneer on her face.

Demeter picked the tune back up again, slightly impressed with her sister's ability to do things like that, but that feeling was smothered by all of her anger. _"You're always on display. For everyone to watch and learn from -"_

Her sister interrupted the line. Bombalurina gave Demeter the impression that she was like an evil little fairy or something (hey, she was descended from two supposedly mythological gods and goddesses. Anything was possible in her world), always bringing Demeter's worst thoughts and fears back to mind. Always hovering around her, waiting to strike again.

But Bombalurina's interruption was, _"- Don't you know by now? You can't turn back, because this road is all you'll ever have."_

Demeter couldn't take it. Her rage that she'd been keeping back for days finally exploded. _"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying!_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh, oh, open wide."_

Her sister's grin turned twisted. Her next words were biting.

_"'Cause this is your night, so smile.  
'Cause you'll go out in style." _Demeter knew nobody expected poor, sweet, innocent Demeter to do something rash. Or stupid. Or be the center of attention. Bombalurina's sarcastic words were pointing this out.

_"You'll go out in... style." _Bombalurina repeated, the sickening smile remaining on her face.

But Demeter knew she wasn't the only sister to have faults. Bombalurina let people get close to her, then she broke them, or they broke her. When the sisters had been close, Demeter had always been there to pick up the pieces. Now, well, she wasn't so sure.

Demeter picked the song back up again,_ "If you'd let me, I could._

_I'd show you how to build your fences, set restrictions.  
Separate from the world, the constant battle that you hate to fight.  
Just blame the limelight." _It was Demeter's turn to sneer now.

Bombalurina countered in song again, _"Don't look up, just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be._

_And now, you can't turn back, because this road is all you'll ever have-"_

Though she'd never admit it aloud, Demeter wasn't entirely sure what her sister was getting at there. However, that didn't stop her from interrupting, _"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying! Just living proof that the camera's lying. And oh, oh, open wide -"_

Again, she was cut off by her sister reminding her that she wasn't the big-shot one, _"'Cause this is your night, so smile -"_

She went into a long note. Now that was just too tempting to pass up for Demeter. _"Yeah, yeah, you're askin' for it, with every breath that you breathe in." _She got into her sister's face. _"Just breathe it in."_

Bombalurina pushed her back - not enough to make her land on her butt, but enough that she was back farther. Then Bombalurina retorted in song, _"Yeah, yeah, well you're just a mess. You do all this big talkin'. So now let's see you walk it. I said, let's see you walk it." _Then she strutted around the den as if she ruled the world.

Well, she knew that would just make Demeter angry. So Demeter retaliated, using her sister's own words against her, _"Yeah, yeah, well you're just a mess! You do all this big talking! So now let's see you walk it! I said let's see you walk it!" _While Demeter held her note, Bombalurina just had to cut in again.

_"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying." _

Demeter looked up at her, almost positive her pure rage was showing on her face. Of course her sister had spat the words back at her. So Demeter finished it for her, _"And oh, oh, open wide. You're oh, oh, open wide. You're oh, oh, open wide."_

_"'Cause you'll go out in style." _Bombalurina broke in, then sauntered out of their den.

Demeter looked after her for a moment or two, then echoed, _"You'll go out in... style."_

_

* * *

_

**[A/N] Originally, I was going to post this for my first year anniversary on fanfiction. However, I'm not particularly fond of it, so I'm going to come up with something else and give this to you a few days early. Adieu!**


End file.
